The purpose of the application is to obtain financial assistance for the support of oncological education for dental students, dental hygiene students and dentists beyond the content of the existing oral-oncologic program in dental school curriculum. The program will be directed toward the improvement of the undergraduate and post graduate oral cancer education program encompassing the following goals: (1) To continue to improve and extend cancer education for undergraduate, graduate and post graduate students. (2) To plan and develop a semi-automated technique telephone system to provide concerned practitioners and patients with resource data and information regarding various aspects of cancer control and rehabilitation. (3) To implement a continuing oral cancer detection activity. (4) To institute an ongoing objective, orderly analysis and evaluation of the oral cancer curriculum within the School of Dentistry. (5) To aid and maintain the established tissue diagnostic service, oral tumor registry and recall system as an oral cancer educational tool at the undergraduate, graduate and post graduate level.